The Sims Wiki:Adote uma Página
center Encontrou alguma página mal elaborada ou com informações incompletas e não pode ajudá-la? Escreva o nome dela em uma das seções abaixo para que outros usuários possam completá-la! Se você estiver interessado em aprimorar um dos artigos abaixo, risque-o da lista colocando toda a linha após o asterisco (*) entre e . Já no artigo, utilize a predefinição . Quando terminar as expansões necessárias, exclua o nome da página da lista. Se o artigo não for editado por um bom tempo. The Sims *Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Cristais Mágicos (15px Esboço) *Elevador (faltam informações como modelo, preço, local onde se compra) *Esteira (seção vazia) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Garçom (seção vazia) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Jardinagem (seção vazia) *Livro (informações escassas) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Praça Deodoro (15px Esboço) *The Sims: Gozando a Vida (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Fazendo a Festa (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Encontro Marcado (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Em Férias (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Superstar (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims Mega Deluxe (15px Esboço) The Sims 2 *Assistente Espectral (15px Esboço) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Carreira Culinária (faltam os níveis da carreira para adolescentes/idosos) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Filme (necessita expansão) *Fugir (15px Necessita de imagens.) *Grupo Primeiro Ano (15px Esboço) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Hotel (necessita expansão e melhoria) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *Miquinho Ghatto (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *República (várias seções incompletas) *Samanta Ghatto (15px Esboço) *Social (15px Esboço) *The Sims 2: Edição especial DVD (15px Esboço) The Sims 3 *Academia (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Aurora Skies (é necessário uma lista com os lotes desocupados e comunitários) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Babá (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Biblioteca (é necessário descrever o interior das bibliotecas e tirar fotos de todas as restantes) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Construção de Robôs (faltam informações) *Cr1sto (15px Esboço) *Culinária (habilidade) (faltam as receitas adicionados em outras expansões) *Cyclotron (15px Esboço) *Digi (15px Esboço) *Elevador (necessita expansão) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Família Alto (falta informação sobre a família Alto que mora em Isla Paradiso) *Família Obi (15px Esboço) *Feriado (15px Esboço) *Fotografia (seção vazia) *Hotel (necessita expansão) *Híbrido (necessita melhoria) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Idoso (necessita expansão) *Instável (15px Esboço) *Inventário (necessita expansão) *Irwin Idaho (necessita imagem) *Lista de Lembranças (The Sims 3) (incompleta) *Manequim (seção vazia) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Objetos Colecionáveis (15px Esboço) *Piano (15px Esboço) *Planta-Sim (faltam informações sobre reprodução) *Plumbot (15px Esboço) *Prêmios de Celebridade (seção incompleta) *Reputação (faltam os tipos de reputação) *ROB-E (15px Esboço) *Robota (15px Esboço) *Social (15px Esboço) *Sucata (necessita imagem) *Takk0 (15px Esboço) *Técnico de Laboratório (15px Esboço) *Temperatura (é necessário expandir a seção) *Tênis de Mesa (15px Esboço) *Trabalho Autônomo: Escritor (15px Esboço) *Trabalho Autônomo: Escultor (15px Esboço) *Trabalho Autônomo: Mergulhador (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Tutorial: Extraindo fotos dos Sims (seção incompleta) *Varinha Mágica (seção vazia) *Vroombo (15px Esboço) *The Sims 3 Edição de Colecionador (15px Esboço) *The Sims 3: Edição de Colecionador Deluxe (15px Esboço) The Sims 4 *Adora o Ar Livre *Academia (é necessário a academia de windenburg) *Alegre (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Alexandre Caixão (faltam detalhes) *Amante da Arte (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Amante da Música (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ambicioso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Asseado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ativo (falta estender a lista dos atributos do traço) *Bondoso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Cabeça-quente (falta listar os atributos do traço e exemplos de Sims que o possuem) *Carreira Ativa (15px Esboço) *Carreira Baby-sitter (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Científica (15px a seção "The Sims 4" necessita ser expandida/melhorada) *Carreira Detetive (15px Esboço) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Chegado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Clareira Sylvana (15px Esboço) *Confeitaria (15px Esboço) *Criativo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Depravação (informações escassas) *Doença (seção incompleta) *Empregada (seção incompleta) *Enjoado (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Entediado (15px Esboço) *Esnobe (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Evasivo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Expectativa de Vida (seção incompleta) *Extrovertido (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Férias (15px Esboço) *Festa (faltam informações básicas) *Fortuna (informações escassas) *Fotografia (seção curta demais) *Gastrônomo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Geek (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Genial (The Sims 4) (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Glutão (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Herbalismo (15px Esboço) *Híbrido (necessita melhoria) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Idoso (necessita expansão) *Laura Caixão (faltam mais informações) *Livro (necessita expansão) *Lote residencial (seção vazia) *Lote secreto (seções incompletas) *Maldoso (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Materialista (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Modificadores de humor (necessita expansão) *Morte por Cansaço (15px Esboço) *Mudança (necessária adição de detalhes) *Mundo (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Oba-Oba (informações escassas) *Objetos Colecionáveis (várias seções vazias) *Odeia Crianças (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Pateta (falta listar os atributos) *Perfeccionista (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Popularidade (necessita mais informação) *Preguiçoso (The Sims 4) (falta listar os atributos) *Relacionamento (necessita mais detalhes) *Romântico (falta listar os atributos) *Seguro de Si (falta listar os atributos) *SimCity (seção vazia) *Social (15px Esboço) *Solitário (falta listar os atributos) *Soro (15px Esboço) *Soturno (falta listar os atributos) *Televisão (faltam fotos e descrições de modelos) *Testingcheatsenabled (seção incompleta) Outros títulos *'The Sims Bustin' Out (console portátil)' **SimValley Jail (15px Esboço) *'The Urbz: Sims in the City (GBA)' **Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) **Miniopolis (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 (PS2)' **14 Arbor Grove (15px Necessita de imagens.) **8 Rockpile Rd (15px Necessita de imagens.) **87 Yamoto Crest (15px Necessita de imagens.) **95 Largeless Lane (15px Necessita de imagens.) **95 Largess Lane (15px Necessita de imagens.) **Cindy Freebers (15px Esboço) **Courtney Edison (15px Esboço) **Daisy Edison (15px Esboço) **Edna Edison (15px Esboço) **Gilda Geld (15px Esboço) **HMS Amore (15px Esboço) **Jessica Jones (15px Esboço) **John Gray (15px Esboço) **Horatio Freebers (15px Esboço) **Jenn Edison (15px Esboço) **Mary Gray (15px Esboço) **Mesa Gallery (15px Esboço) **The Orbit Room (15px Esboço) **Tranquility Falls (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 (GBA)' **Optimum Alfred (falta informação sobre sua aparição no jogo) *'The Sims 2 Pets (console)' **Babette Lambert (15px Esboço) **Charlie Prescott (15px Esboço) **Claire Sevilha (15px Esboço) **Eddie Howard (15px Esboço) **Fauntleroy Townsend (15px Esboço) **Hammock Oakley (15px Esboço) **Henrietta Townsend (15px Esboço) **Huckleberry Wong (15px Esboço) **Jim Lester (15px Esboço) **Joyce Howard (15px Esboço) **Kiki Pickens (15px Esboço) **Lucky Oakley (15px Esboço) **Patty Prescott (15px Esboço) **Timothy Pickens (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 Pets (console portátil)' ** The Sims 2 Pets (console portátil) (completar seção "recepção") *'The Sims 3 (console)' **Atticus Zhang (15px Necessita de imagens.) **Byron Rannt (15px Esboço) **Marcella Monroe (falta uma imagem da mesma) **Núcleo Clique (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS)' **Star Vega (15px Esboço) **Titus Lyons (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 3 (Wii)' **Vista Beach (15px Esboço) *'The Sims Medieval' **The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres (padronização da galeria, expansão das informações do jogo) **Poço dos Desejos (seção vazia) *'Outros' **Ben Bell (15px Esboço) **Empresas na série The Sims (para reciclar) **The Sims 3 (PS3 & XBOX360) (15px Esboço) **The Sims 3 (smartphone) (15px Esboço) **The Sims Bowling (15px Esboço) **The Sims Carnival (15px Esboço) **The Sims Carnival SnapCity (15px Esboço) **The Sims DJ (15px Esboço) **The Sims Pool (15px Esboço) Categoria:The Sims Wiki Categoria:Políticas